


Ferals and Parks

by emberloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Feral OC alphas, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Baekhyun, Protective dad/alpha Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberloey/pseuds/emberloey
Summary: The feral alpha from the news never attacked in broad daylight.Baekhyun really had thought that a simple walk to the mailbox with their kids would be safe.





	Ferals and Parks

**Author's Note:**

> italics represent them communicating in some idk wolf language that i made up in my head basically they're talking but like in their heads like telepathic if that makes sense idk just go with it please alksdjhfasd

“Can’t you call him? Papa? Papa _please?”_

“Your father will be home soon.” Baekhyun poked little Joohyun’s nose as he passed her, laundry basket propped on his hip. “Wouldn’t you rather show him your report card in person?”

“But…Papa!” Joohyun heaved out a heavy breath (about as heavy as a seven-year-old could get) and followed Baekhyun into the living room. “He’s going to be so _proud._ Remember what he said?”

“I do.” Baekhyun set the basket down on the floor and then knelt in front of his daughter. “We’ll get _whatever_ you want for dinner tomorrow night, I promise. Wouldn’t you rather wait and show Daddy your report card yourself, and let him see it? Watch how _excited_ he’ll get for you?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows knowingly when Joohyun hesitated, gnawing on her bottom lip the same way he did.

“Yeah…” She finally admitted, digging her toe into the ground.

Baekhyun hummed softly and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, glancing at the clock. “He’ll be home within the hour. Think you can hold out that long?”

Joohyun nodded. “I’ll go bother Jasper.”

“You leave your brother alone—be _nice!”_ Baekhyun called after his little girl, who’d disappeared skipping down the hallway. He shook his head and set about folding the load of laundry, half-watching the news on the tv.

Only half because it was just so… _sad_ these days. There was some sort of feral alpha somewhere that seemed to be attacking someone new every other day, pups and omegas and even _alphas_ were being injured. No one knew just who the wolf was, nor where he was staying, but Baekhyun knew search parties were heading out during afternoons and evenings to find him and hopefully bring him in. The only reason he knew this was because his own husband took part in a few of them, the innate need to keep everyone, especially his own little family, safe was completely overpowering anything else—including how Baekhyun would beg him to _not_ go, to not get hurt.

But every night he left Chanyeol would kiss him a little harder and hug each of their pups a little tighter, making sure Baekhyun would have everything he needed should anything happen to him. Luckily nothing had so far, and Chanyeol would crawl back in bed with him a bit before the sun would come up. Baekhyun would roll into his arms and curl close and get as much sleep as he could before the pups had to get ready for school—because without Chanyeol, now, Baekhyun could barely sleep at all.

Baekhyun glanced at the clock. Little Joohyun must have rubbed off on him, now he was missing his alpha more than he usually did waiting for him to get home from work. The laundry was done, Chanyeol would be bringing home the groceries for dinner, the only thing left to do was…

“Joo! Jasper!” Baekhyun walked in his little alpha’s room and found Joohyun lying on his bed, flipping through a book and Jasper at his computer, headphones on and playing a video game. “Anyone want to come get the mail with me?”

The pups were up and pulling their shoes on immediately. With the feral alpha around, Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t like the thought of letting their pups outside alone, always wanting them to be escorted by one or both of them. They made for some fun family outings, though, that was for sure.

Both pups were practically _pulling_ him out the door, holding on to each of his hands as they all walked out to the mailbox.

Their neighborhood was one of the nice transitional ones—it was modern what with the others who lived near them yet more traditional in the housing structures. Each house had its own plot of land, and it was situated in a forest so one could barely see the houses next door or across the street, simultaneously offering the feeling of isolation and companionship. It was wonderful. Baekhyun could stand on his porch and still have a full view of his pups holding hands, looking both ways, and then running to their friend’s house across the street.

Of course, because of the layout, the driveway was long and the walk to the mailbox took them a good two minutes. It was a wonderful walk for the three, Baekhyun swung their hands back and forth while Jasper talked about a new level in his game and Joohyun interrupted him, teasing him at every opportunity.

They made it there with no problems, and then Baekhyun let the pups sort of wander off on their way back as he flipped through the mail to see what they’d gotten. Bills, bills—all stuff Chanyeol would handle—a letter from Baekhyun’s mom, one from Chanyeol’s sister…

They were about halfway back when Baekhyun felt a shift, immediately locating his pups. Joohyun was just a few meters away from him, kneeling on the ground and talking to the flowers while Jasper…

“Joohyun, baby, hold these for me for a minute.” Baekhyun handed her the letters and then walked off the pathway. “Jasper?”

Jasper was about halfway across the yard, heading for the part of the forest that led to the Oh’s place.

“Jasper, honey, not now. Come back.” Something rustled in the woods but still, his stubborn (like his father) alpha son pushed forward. “Joohyun, go inside.”

Joohyun was on her feet instantly, cradling the mail to her chest as she sped walked towards the house, sensing the urgency in her papa’s voice. Something was _wrong_ , Baekhyun could feel it. Joohyun could feel it too and Jasper—Jasper must have already known.

“Park Jasper.” Baekhyun snapped, letting his omega bleed into his voice to get his son’s attention. “Get _over here.”_

Jasper cocked his head and growled— _growled—_ at something in the trees and that’s when Baekhyun lost it, glancing behind him to make sure Joohyun was inside before he started walking towards the trees.

 _“Jasper!”_ The two alphas in Baekhyun’s life were going to be the death of him. “You come to me right _now.”_

Jasper let out one more faint growl and then turned around and jogged over to Baekhyun, who’s hand immediately landed on his head though his eyes stayed up on the forest. “Jasper go inside.”

“But—”

_“Go.”_

Jasper hugged his waist once and then took one step back right as the feral wolf from the news stepped out of the forest and growled, eyes zeroed-in on the omega and his son.

“P-Papa…”

 _“Get inside._ Lock all the doors—go, hurry.”Baekhyun didn’t look away from the alpha taking slow, measured steps towards him. He listened and heard Jasper’s footsteps get further and further away from him until he was on the brick pathway that led to their porch.

Where was Chanyeol?

Chanyeol had always been so good and sensing and reading his expressive omega that Baekhyun wouldn’t be surprised if he’d sensed Baekhyun’s tension from his workplace…this was so _bad._ So bad, he was panicking, and Chanyeol still wasn’t home—Jasper and Joohyun were _seven_ , it was just him against this completely feral alpha who’d already attacked so many of their town, who’d already _killed_ so many, and who knew if it was about to add three more to its count—

The alpha let out a low growl that rumbled across the yard, resonating within the omega as he took a slow step back, one of his human steps matching each of the large wolf’s.

The alpha growled again and Baekhyun held his gaze, taking another deep breath.

In. Out.

Step back.

In. Out.

Baekhyun turned his head and spotted Jasper nearly at the porch and the alpha growled again, following his sight to the young wolf. Baekhyun snapped the fingers on one of his hands and the alpha’s attention was back on him in an instant, teeth bared and fangs on full display.

Baekhyun knew that he wouldn’t be able to outrun him. The alpha was easily twice the size of Baekhyun’s wolf form with fangs that could rip through his throat in an instant, but so long as the kids were inside Baekhyun would be able to hold him off until _his_ alpha got home. Until _his_ alpha could come help keep their kids safe.

And right then a car pulled onto the driveway—Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didn’t pull his keys from the ignition, out of the car and yanking his tie over his head as soon as he was on the property, taking in the situation and making a run for his omega—anger rolling off of him and across the yard in waves.

Chanyeol saw his son back on the walkway and Baekhyun in the yard facing off with a wolf nearly double the size of his own omega, and he could feel the tension and fear rolling off his mate in waves. Baekhyun settled a bit when he felt Chanyeol there but still wasn’t quite relaxed, not with Jasper still right outside.

Joohyun was inside, that much Chanyeol could tell, and he stripped out of his jacket while jogging across the yard, joining Baekhyun and the other alpha in forming a sort of triangle.

“Baekhyun, get Jasper and go inside.”

“D-daddy—”

“Jasper, fucking _go.”_ Baekhyun turned around and snapped, glaring at their son who stood frozen on the pathway looking back and forth between his parents. He didn’t curse, Jasper’s papa _didn’t_ curse. He never cursed, especially not around the pups. Jasper figured that his papa must have been just as scared as him, and that spurred the boy into action as he ran towards the house.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol pushed his own alpha timbre into his voice, eyes hard on the feral alpha who was still staring the omega down. “Go inside.”

Baekhyun took a shaky step back and the alpha took a step forward with a snarl which Chanyeol responded to with a growl of his own.

That was _his_ omega. His mate, his family. No _way_ was he going to let anything happen to them. No fucking _way._

“Back off.” The other alpha looked at Chanyeol sharply, though his attention snapped right back to Baekhyun when the omega took a few more panicked steps back. _“My_ omega.”

Baekhyun let out a breath when he heard Jasper shut the door and lock it with a sharp click. The pups were safe. They’d be fine.

Chanyeol took a couple more steps towards Baekhyun, intending to put himself between his mate and the feral alpha. He needed to keep its attention on him so Baekhyun could get inside. He didn’t want to fight until Baekhyun was inside and _safe_.

 _Omega_. The feral alpha’s thoughts penetrated both Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s loudly, overpowering any thought process Baekhyun had before that moment. _Little omega. My omega._

“Ch-Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s voice was small and he looked over at his alpha, a bit lost. A bit confused. The other alpha was so…so _powerful_ in his mind. “Chanyeol?”

 _“My_ omega,” Chanyeol repeated. He kept taking slow steps towards Baekhyun, one hand outstretched towards him. “Come here.” He snapped his fingers a couple of times and Baekhyun was at his side immediately, holding his hand tightly.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun behind him and kept his other hand out towards the feral in a warning manner—this was his  _territory_ , his mate and his pups and his house and his neighborhood…

 _“Chanyeol.”_ Baekhyun gripped his hand tightly. “There’s another one.” Chanyeol whipped his head around and caught sight of another alpha coming out of the wooded area, further back towards the house. The wolf began sniffing around the little garden in the front, just a couple meters from the porch. “The _twins.”_

Chanyeol growled again, low in his throat directed at the alpha near the house. The wolf raised his head, snorted once, and then took a couple more steps towards the porch.

“No—”

_“Baekhyun.”_

_“No!”_ Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol aside and shifted, throwing himself at the alpha who had taken one step onto their porch. He latched onto his back and clamped his teeth around his neck, holding fast as the alpha snarled and tossed his head in an attempt to shake him off.

Chanyeol shifted and intercepted the other alpha before he could take more than three steps towards the pair, taking him down with a bite to his back leg and forcing himself on top of him. He half-listened to Baekhyun and the other alpha as he and the feral he was fighting rolled around on the ground, entirely sharp claws and teeth as they both went for each other’s throats.

Chanyeol hissed as the alpha got a few good hits on him, getting his side and nearly slicing his neck but he managed to roll out of the way at the last minute, pausing to look over at Baekhyun, who was still managing to hold his own against an alpha twice his size, and then he went right back in, fighting him while also trying to lead him away from the house. Away from his kids.

It worked. The alpha was so blinded by the primal instinct within him to focus on his adversary that he ignored Baekhyun and the other alpha, and the house, and Chanyeol managed to guide him a good distance from the house.

Barks and growls sounded from behind them towards the house and Chanyeol used the feral alpha’s momentary distraction to leap on him and wrestle him to the ground. They rolled around a bit, fighting for the upper hand, and it was a sharp bark of pain that gave Chanyeol the final adrenaline rush he needed to pin the alpha down and clamp on his neck.

He held him down until he was wheezing and didn’t even give his actions a second thought as he swiped one paw across his neck, covering himself in blood and then leaving him, racing across the yard.

Chanyeol didn’t even think—he just let his instincts take over him. He _needed_ to protect his family, his home. He needed to get to his mate.

Baekhyun was limping, stumbling back and crouching down, defensive, as the alpha twice his size stalked over him. He let out a soft whimper, trembling, as his leg gave out and he fell to the ground.

Chanyeol was over Baekhyun in an instant, crouching over his mate and growling at the other alpha. Baekhyun whimpered softly, unable to stand and Chanyeol dropped his head, eyes still on the feral alpha but nosing over Baekhyun’s neck, saying  _I’m here, I’ll keep you safe._

The alpha dropped his head and stepped towards the pair and Chanyeol mirrored him, stepping forward as well and away from Baekhyun. _Can you get up?_

Baekhyun tried, staggering for a step before falling again with a whimper. _No._

 _Stay there._ Chanyeol bared his teeth at the alpha and growled lowly, a final warning. _If you can, get up and go inside._

Chanyeol lowered himself to the ground, ready to leap and go on the offensive when a howl rang out. Both alphas turned their heads to see another pushing through the woods, and Chanyeol let out a breath.

Sehun.

Sehun bared his teeth and growled at the feral alpha, coming around between him and the house to help push him back and away.

Baekhyun didn’t move, he simply curled up defensively and kept his eyes on the fight just in case he needed to use a final push of adrenaline to make a run for it but Chanyeol and Sehun held the other alpha off well, relentless in their attacks as they continued wearing him down, landing hits over and over again.

Baekhyun lowered his head and closed his eyes, knowing where the fight was going when the alpha was knocked to the ground and Chanyeol stood over him, not wanting to see anything further. He focused on the dull throbbing in his leg, the pain and the pounding of his heart and didn’t shift even as he sensed Chanyeol approach him.

Chanyeol trotted back over to Baekhyun and nosed first over his forehead, licking comfortingly to get Baekhyun to unwind. He’d been curled protectively around his wounded leg and Chanyeol stood over him, still licking over his ears and head to calm him before switching to lick his leg.

It was red—fur matted with thick blood and uncomfortably stretched out and Baekhyun let out another whimper, head resting on his front paws and eyes closing.

Chanyeol stood still for a moment, nursing where he’d found the large cut to be and Baekhyun opened his eyes when he sensed Chanyeol taking a step back.

“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol had shifted and he knelt by Baekhyun’s head, slowly petting one of his ears. “You did great, love. Really.”

Sehun shifted and jogged over after making sure both of the wolves were taken care of, squatting down beside Chanyeol as he kept stroking his half-conscious mate’s head. “What do you need, ‘Yeol? What can I do to help?”

“We need to get him inside.” Chanyeol kept his voice low and calm. “Can you go in the house and grab one of the blankets out of the living room? We’ll have to make a sort of sling for him, I think he’s too big to try and carry him right in without hurting him even more.”

Baekhyun’s eyes opened when Sehun stood up and he watched him go into the house. Chanyeol kept him calm, stroking his muzzle and between his eyes and behind his ears, all his pressure points, talking softly until Sehun got back.

They were slow and careful when lifting and transferring Baekhyun onto the blanket and then they each took two sides and lifted, walking him carefully into the house without jostling him too much.

“Daddy!”

“Daddy, what happened to Papa?”

“Papa’s going to be just fine.” Chanyeol and Sehun set him gently on the floor in the living room. “Jasper, baby, go into Daddy’s dresser in the bottom drawer and get two pairs of shorts, okay? For me and Mr. Sehun.”

Jasper ran right off, eager to help while Joohyun hovered uncertainly, biting her lip and playing with her hands as Chanyeol and Sehun talked about what they needed to do to take care of him in soft voices.

Baekhyun caught sight of Joohyun and raised his head, beckoning her to him with a soft sound and a nod. Joohyun looked at Chanyeol who nodded and waved her over and the first thing she did was shift, shaking out of the clothes she’d been wearing as she walked over to Baekhyun.

She was still hesitant, eyes darting down to Baekhyun’s bad leg and Chanyeol reached out with one hand, petting her head softly with the backs of his fingers before Baekhyun intercepted and hooked his head over her little body, laying her down right beside him.

Jasper came back then while Sehun was in the bathroom getting supplies and Chanyeol pulled on the pair of loose basketball shorts and then pulled Jasper into his side, kissing the side of his head and rubbing his back. Their son was eyeing Baekhyun nervously.

“Papa’s okay.” Chanyeol murmured softly. “He’s going to be just fine, sweetheart, I promise. Do you want to lay with him too?”

Jasper nodded and Chanyeol pulled his shirt off and then folded that and his pants, and by the time he turned around Jasper was curled up on Baekhyun’s other side. Baekhyun hummed contently, surrounded by the kids he’d fought so hard to protect just a little while ago.

They were safe, and that’s all that mattered.

The pups pressed close every time Baekhyun jerked or whimpered in pain as Chanyeol and Sehun washed his leg off and stitched him up—all too used to knowing how to fix up fight marks like this.

Baekhyun was out by the time it was over, exhausted and in pain and Chanyeol and Sehun snuck out onto the porch, leaving the omega inside with the pups beside him.

“Thank you.” Chanyeol shut the door and faced Sehun. “Thank you _so_ much, man. I thought we were fucked for a minute there.”

“I’m sorry I was so late.” Sehun leaned against the wall. “I could tell something was wrong but Jongin didn’t want me to leave, and then I had to make sure _my_ kids were going to be safe before I could come—”

“I get it.” Chanyeol glanced through the glass to where he could see his own pups pressed literally as close to him as they could be, seemingly asleep just like their Papa. “I do. Thank you for coming at all, though. You definitely saved our asses.”

“Of course.” Sehun shook Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him in for a hug. “I wasn’t going to let you handle that shit on your own.” He glanced inside and pushed Chanyeol towards the door. “I’ll call it in. You go and be with them.”

“You sure you won’t need me?”

 _“Go,_ Park. I can feel how bad you want to be with them from here.” Sehun rolled his eyes. “I’ll let you know if the authorities need anything from you but I’ll try to handle everything.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol shook Sehun’s hand again and then darted inside, closing the door quietly. He took what was easily the fastest shower of his life, just to get off any sweat and dried blood and then he shifted himself.

Baekhyun stirred as Chanyeol nosed over the stitches in his leg, making sure they were still intact before lying down behind him, curling around him and the kids. The large alpha almost completely enveloped his little family and Baekhyun rolled back slightly, burying himself in Chanyeol’s side.

Chanyeol nosed over his head and his ears again, licking softly to calm him down enough to hopefully get him back to sleep and out of pain.

Baekhyun hummed softly and he dropped his head onto his front paws, letting Chanyeol’s gentle attention lull him to sleep now that the pain in his leg was dulling.

_Daddy._

_Hm?_ Chanyeol looked over at Joohyun, still tucked tightly against Baekhyun's side.

 _I got all A's on my report card._ Her little eyes were bright and she blinked twice, cocking her head.

Chanyeol leaned over Baekhyun to bop his nose against Joohyun's.  _I knew you'd do well._

Joohyun preened when Chanyeol added  _whatever you want for dinner tomorrow night, sweetheart,_ and then laid her head down, right next to her brother's.

The adrenaline had now completely worn off and Chanyeol felt his own eyes drooping and he settled his head onto his paws, right next to Baekhyun’s, and the sound of his three favorite people’s—wolves’?—breathing sent him right to sleep, protectively wrapped around his family in the floor of their living room.

**Author's Note:**

> do i hate this or do i not hate this the world may never know
> 
> idk how to write fight scenes but points for effort am i right ladies or am i wrong i'm so dead wrong oh gOD please don't tell me you hated it alkjflkasd
> 
> ((psa chanyeol’s not going to get in trouble for killing the alphas with the society I have in my head for defensive purposes and that they all know who the feral alphas are he won’t be in trouble at all okay no worries))
> 
> i've been wanting to do a wolf au for a while now and i'm glad i at least finished this one!! ofc i had to go for the most dramatic one for the first time but it's me you shouldn't have expected anything else tbh
> 
> first post after bae and after all my finals are done uwu don't be too hard on me please i tried but i'm back in such a slump uGH
> 
> oh well
> 
> love you all *pouty face emoji* *heart emoji*
> 
> twitter/cc: emberloey


End file.
